Ada Sooman diantara Yunjae
by someanlover
Summary: Yunjae saling mencintai dengan segala keterbatasan dana mereka, siapa yang lebih dahulu tergiur harta melimpah Prof. Lee Sooman
1. Chapter 1

Simpanan Palsu

Burung hantu berbunyi di sebuah basement hotel bintang 7, alias hotel bintang 5+2, dua tambahannya adalah bintang tambahan di kepala si owl yang cekat-cekot, pusing memikirkan ulah orang yang berada dalam mobil lamborgini murci'lago yang baru saja diparkir. Tiada gempa, tiada musik dangdut, mobil itu bergoyang, dari hanya getaran ringan lama-lama akhirnya goyang caesar.

Ajussi di dalam mobil itu menjilat liurnya yang hampir menetes di bibir, matanya seterang mata owl yang hendak menerkam tikus di depannya, mangsa di depan ajussi itu mengkerutkan badan dan membuang muka, enggan disentuh pria tua yang telah menenggak sebotol obat kuat yang dibelinya di toko obat china. "Sonsengnim sudah janji akan menyewakanku suite room, aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini"

"Kita pemanasan dulu saja, sambil menunggu asistenku mengantarkan dompetku, kita bermain-main sebentar"pria itu mngendurkan ikatan sabuknya lalu membuka retsleting celananya lalu terjulurlah mahluk yang serupa mangsa burung hantu yang lain, kemudian ajussi itu meraih tangan pemuda di depannya, lalu membimbing tangan pemuda tadi agar membelai-belai ular kesayangannya.

Pemuda yang diajaknya itu memicingkan mata, tak sanggup ia melihat hutan lebat habitat ular guru kesayangannya. Sejurus kemudian si tua itu tampak memonyongkan bibirnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda tadi.

Dengan refleks pemuda tadi mengelak, "Saya tidak mau anda cium kecuali, anda sudah sikat gigi, ingat tadi anda makan semur jengkol!" pemuda itu mundur ke belakang, dia melepaskan tangannya dari si ular pendek, lalu menutup hidungnya dengan tangan yang telah memegang ular tadi. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa mual, di perutnya seolah ada kupu-kupu menari, dia tidak tahan dengan bau ular milik gurunya yang ternyata tidak pernah dimandikan, hanya dilap dengan tisu saja setelah dipakai, maka bisa dibayangkan bangkai tikus pun akan tercium jauh lebih wangi dibandingkan perabotan si profesor, tak mampu mengendalikan diri, pemuda tadi mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke jok kulit luxurius lamborgini yang masih kredit itu.

"Ya! Keluar! Ajussi itu hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk si pemuda, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdiring, "Suamiku, tadi asistenmu datang dan mengambil dompetmu, jadi kamu menyetir tanpa membawa sim?" Ujar suara wanita diseberang sana ingin tahu.

"ne, aku lupa, kira-kira sudah berapa lama Asisten Choi berangkat, kenapa dia belum sampai juga?" ucap profesor dengan was-was, ia takut istrinya bertanya macam-macam dengan asistennya lalu merusak malam bahagianya.

"Oh tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai, kita sudah dapat tiket parkirnya" suara ajumma cantik terdengar riang. Sementara bola mata lawan bicaranya hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Asistennya datang bersama Istrinya! Pasti istrinya telah mengintrogasi asistennya lalu memaksa ikut, kenapa, kenapa dompet itu bisa di tangan istrinya? Padahal dompet itu tertinggal di kantor, dan ia tahu istrinya arisan sampai sore, lalu ada jadwal perawatan wajah. Aha! Ternyata itu sebabnya, si professor lupa memberi jatah perawatan wajah, pantas, istrinya mendatangi kantornya.

Seketika nampak dari belakang mobil goyang itu disorot, mobil audi dari belakang mendekati, sinarnya amat terik menyilaukan, dengan tergesa-gesa profesor mencium kening pemuda yang setengah mabuk tadi lalu membisikkan dengan lembut, "Sayang lain kali ya, aku janji lain waktu aku tidak lupa bawa dompet, sekarang keluarlah pelan-pelan merunduk, lalu jalanlah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, aku akan mentransfermu setelah masalah dengan nenek tua itu beres" dia membukakan pintu untuk pemuda yang kini nampak lemas itu.

Burung hantu tak lagi mengeluarkan suara saat melihat mangsa, itu sudah hukum alam, begitu pula saat ia melihat ular pendek yang terlihat saat lamborgini itu terbuka, melihat ular menegang dengan sigap ia menyambar mangsa dengan paruhnya yang kokoh.

Suara jeritan memilukan terdengar seantero gedung, pemuda itu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kebrutalan alam liar, namun apa daya dia harus menjauh agar bisa survive dan melanjutkan hidupnya, maka dia abaikan jeritan menyayat hati kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan atau kekagetan, berusaha mencari benda yang, dapat mengusir burung yang ternyata ingin main oral dengan ularnya, tak menemukan benda yang dapat memukul burung ganjen itu, malah tanganya kini berlumur sisa muntahan kekasihnya. Napasnya memburu. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah keselamatan perabotannya, ia tak mau disunat lagi, dia berusaha menarik ularnya dari paruh burung hantu yang kini mulai meremasnya dengan kuat, menjadikannya kesakitan tak terkira. Tangannya yang terkena bekas muntahan tadi ternyata menarik perhatian si burung hantu, burung gaje ini mulai menikmati cairan yang agak solid dan memuakkan itu.

Ajumma di mobil audi itu lega saat melihat yang keluar dari mobil lamborgini adalah sosok pria, mungkin hanya mengantar relasi dari luar kota menginap di hotel, pikirnya. Saat mendengar teriakan suaminya tadi, beliau langsung berlari, cuaca hatinya seketika berubah saat mendapati suaminya terlentang di jok dengan penis berdarah, tangan dan jok penuh dengan bau menjijikan yang berasal dari lambung seseorang. Keadaan ini sulit dijelaskan, apalagi burung itu telah pergi.

"A...aaku, aku mabuk dan...e...o.. orang itu berusaha merampokku" Laki-laki paruh baya terbata..bata, sambil menunjukkan bekas muntahan.

"merampok orang yang tidak membawa dompet? kenapa tidak membawa kabur mobil lamborgini ini?!" ujar perempuan itu sengit.

"Dia maniak kaya raya, karena itu dia memperkosaku" si Ajussi dengan lirih beralibi, lalu memicingkan mata, menahan nyeri.

Asisten Choi meneliti tangan tuannya yang penuh bekas kekerasan, "Nyonya, saya tadi melihat burung hantu, bekas lengan anda juga cakaran burungkan Tuan?

Tuan Lee demikian nama ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk dia tak mampu lagi bicara.

"Aku tak lihat burung hantu, yang aku lihat burungmu! Yang aku tahu seseorang keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian kamu menjerit, dan sudah jadi begini" Istri tuan Lee menghela napas sambil mengingat-ingat, benarkah ada burung hantu yang berperan dalam drama ini?

Lama dia berpikir merenung, sambil menikmati suaminya yang meringis kesakitan, kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati ini, biasanya dialah yang jadi korban saditis suaminya, karena sifat suaminya yang kasar dan brutallah mereka jarang bercinta.

Jangan-jangan kali ini suaminya jadi masochistis dan bermain single, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya itu. Bermain sigle tidak mungkin separah ini, lagi pula jeda waktunya sangat sedikit antara pintu terbuka dan jeritan suaminya, mungkinkah pria itulah yang mengerjai suaminya?

Prihatin dengan keadaan tuan Lee, Asisten Choi segera memanggil ambulan, lalu dia berinisiatif melepas jaketnya dan ditutupinya si ular bengkak. Asisten choi ini sangat setia, namun jangan salah kadang dia juga menghayal, kenapa harus pria lain yang membelai junior tuan lee, kenapa bukan dia yang berada di pangkuannya, kenapa bukan dia yang menari pool dance untuknya, apakah tuan Lee tidak suka bulu di dadanya? Kenapa bukan dia pilihan Mr lee Soman

Saat Asisten Choi tersenyum lembut ke arah suaminya, Istri lee soman, Nyonya Kim heechul yang dari tadi merengut kesal, sudah membuat keputusan, "Ayo ke rumah sakit, lakukan visum, kalau sampai ada buktinya, kariermu pasti akan tamat!"

"Asisten Choi, kamu urus ini semua, ganti cover jok mobilnya, tidak usah yang mahal-mahal nanti dimuntahi lagi, Aku harus melanjutkan kegiatan perawatan kecantikanku hari ini, gara-gara ulahnya keriputku muncul lagi" Nyonya Lee menggigit bibir penuh kehawatiran saat bercermin di spion mobil menemukan kerutan halus di dahinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyonya Lee yang lebih suka disebut Cinderella tapi kelakuan lebih mirip Ratu dalam dongeng putri salju, kembali bercermin di cermin antik raksasanya, melihat pipinya yang mulus dan giginya yang berderet rapi dia tertawa bahagia. Tidak nampak kehawatiran di raut wajahnya meski suaminya sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Heechul lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bermain dengan Heebum yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telepon dari teman satu arisannya. Dia segera berlari menuju garasi setelah menutup telepon. Segera diarahkannya mobil ke rumah sakit. Dia harus kembali berperan menjadi sosok istri lemah lembut merawat suaminya yang sakit.

Teman-teman arisannya kini telah pulang, Heechul mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka. Dia menghela napas lega, temannya percaya kalau suaminya habis menjalankan operasi kencing batu, dia tadi membual suaminya mengeluarkan batu kerikil saat kencing. Tatapan Heechul ke arah suaminya yang kini terbaring di ranjang seketika berubah dari tatapan lembut menjadi seringai mengerikan, kemudian bertanya dengan dingin, "Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan? Sekarang jelaskan padaku, semalam apa yang terjadi!"

"Sudah kubilang, burung hantu itu pelakunya, pria itu tamuku dari Jepang, perusahaannya mengadakan perekrutan di Universitas Toho" jelas prof Soman saat dicecar lagi mengenai kejadian semalam.

"Lalu mengapa semalam kamu bilang hendak dirampok dan diperkosa! Jawab mana yang benar!" Heechul menatap lurus pria tua yang meringkuk ketakutan di kasur.

"Aku mabuk, aku merasa kesakitan dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih, aku hanya asal bicara, aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai ke lobby"

"Orang yang hanya mengantar pengunjung hotel tidak memarkirkan mobil di basement, kamu tidak mabuk semalam, dan burung itu tidak bisa membuka retsletingmu! Seru wanita bersasak tinggi itu lantang.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" tukas Prof dari balik slimutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu pria itu?" tantang Tante semok itu.

"Memang kamu bisa bahasa Jepang?" Semoga alasan ini bisa membatalkan keinginan istrinya menemui kekasihnya.

"Apa susahnya mencari translator, di kampusmu kan buka jurusan bahasa jepang."

"Baiklah suatu saat akan kuperkenalkan, tadi pagi dia sudah kembali ke Jepang" mata ajussi berbinar cerah saat dokter memasukki ruangan hendak mengecek keadaannya,dokter itulah pahlawannya dari amukan istrinya lebih lanjut.

Saking jengkelnya dengan kelakuan suaminya Heechul enggan mengetahui kondisi suaminya, dengan santai dia keluar dari ruang rawat dan memacu mobilnya menuju mall untuk cuci mata.

"Nyonya tidak akan berhenti sampai beliau menemukan kekasih anda, pagi-pagi sekali dia ke kantor polisi dan meminta polisi menyebar sketsa kekasih anda" Asisten Choi menginformasikan.

"Jadi, jadi dia sempat melihat wajahnya?" Ajussi yang kini tak pakai celana ini begitu ketakutan, istrinyalah ketua Yayasan Toho, keluarga Kimlah yang merintis berdirinya Universitas elit itu.

"sepertinya Nyonya tidak melihat begitu jelas, sketsa yang disebar sama sekali tidak mirip"

"Oh" Tuan Lee menghembuskan napas lega, sejenak kemudian dia kembali panik, "Bagaimana ini, dia pasti akan mengecek ke kampus, mencari tahu." Dia meraih handphonenya di meja nakas, hendak menelephon, staffnya.

"Tuan, itu sudah saya tangani, saya pastikan, nyonya hanya akan dapat menggunakan sketsa itu saja untuk mencarinya" Asisten Choi berkata dengan yakin dan kalem.

Soman meraih tangan Siwon dan digenggamnya dengan erat, walau saat ini Soman sangat ingin pemuda lainlah yang menemaninya, menyuapinya makan dikala sakit seperti ini, dada Siwon bedetak lebih kencang saat Soman mengatakan "Siwon, terima kasih, kamu benar-benar menolongku, kamu tahu kan betapa berharganya dia bagiku, dia sangat menggemaskan dan penurut, kita harus melindunginya, tak akan kubiarkan Kim Heechul merusak masa depannya!"

Kalimat terakhhir ini membuat dada bidang Siwon terasa nyeri. Namun dia sudah berjanji akan melayani majikannya dengan sepenuh hati sebelum dia mempasrahkan diri melayani Tuhan. Siwon memiliki rencana, apabila dia sudah berhasil menyandingkan bossnya dengan kekasihnya, dia akan pergi dari kehidupan majikannya itu. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat orang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati bersama orang lain, apalagi Siwon dan kekasih bossnya itu dari kelas yang sama, dia merasa hidup tak memberikannya keadilan, dia merasa Siwon dalam drama ini hanya akan menjadi pemeran antagonis tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih dan akan mati pada episode terakhir, maka lebih baik ia mundur di tengah-tengah cerita.

"Tuan, saya ada ide" Siwon memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling kamar lalu untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian dia membisikkan sebuah ide dengan mesra ke telinga Sooman Ajussi, bagi Siwon bisikan ini seindah ciuman antara mulut ke telinga. Ini akan jadi kenangan indahnya bersama boss, dia membisikkan setiap kata dengan lembut, perlahan-lahan namun dengan pengucapan yang tak jelas, ini dimaksudkan agar Tuannya meminta Siwon mengulangi lagi, cowo macho ini ingin menikmati momen ini selama mungkin.

Setelah mengerti, Pakde Sooman mengangguk-angguk, "Itu ide bagus, kamu cari pemeran pengganti itu, ingat walau hanya stuntman, jangan cari sembarang orang, paling tidak yang mirip orang dalam sketsa wajah yang Heechul buat"

Di Kantor Polisi Resort Seoul

"Anda yakin yang anda cari seorang pria, Nyonya" Juru gambar kepolisian menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah berhasil menggambar sesuai ciri-ciri yang Heechul jelaskan. Petugas itu memperlihatkan seketsanya.

Heechul tertegun melihat sketsa itu, sketsa kecantikan yang sempurna, rambut hitam legam,mata doe besar, cherry pouty lips, hidung lurus dan tinggi, begitu lah yang di katakan cermin ajaibnya tentang sosok yang akan menandingi kecantikannya, dan dia harus menyingkirkannya dengan memberikannya apel beracun. Nyonya Lee, anda pikir ini fanfic snow white?

"Nyonya, apakah sketsa itu sudah benar" Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Nyonya Lee. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu, hanya posturnya saja yang dia tahu, pria itu tinggi semampai dan kurus.

Tak yakin dengan ingatannya sendiri Heechul menganggukkan kepala. "Ya itu sudah benar, tolong sebar dan cari dia"

Jiji, kucing berbulu abu-abu yang langka, kucing ras harus rela turun kasta menjadi kucing kampung, bukan-bukan karena dia berbulu pendek atau di buang pemiliknya, pemiliknya sangat menyayanginya, namun menurutnya itu karena dia dipelihara si Pabbo Kim Jaejoong sehingga dia beralih jadi kucing kampung penunggu kebun. Padahal sebelumnya dia beredar di Gedung Kampus Toho University yang megah dan asri, dan Jiji memegang jabatan sebagai Chief Mouser in Charge of University, namun setelah acara itu, acara saat Jaejoong dan teman-temannya memakai jubah hitam bertopi segi lima, segala kenikmatan dikagumi kucing-kucing betina dan gadis-gadis cantik di kampus berakhir.

Setelah itu dia tidak pernah di bawa ke tempat berlantai mengkilat itu lagi. Jiji pernah dengar cerita dari teman sekampusnya dulu, mereka berbincang saat mata kuliah Pengendalian Hama Terpadu dan mereka berdua jadi bintang tamunya, dan beberapa hewan lain turut mengisi kuliah itu bertindak sebagai musuh alami hama tanaman padi, tikus. Apalagi jabatannya adalah Chef Mouser in Charge sedangkan kucing itu kucing persia, sejenis dengan Yoyo, hanya dipelihara untuk dibelai, tidak berguna, sedangkan Jiji dia sangat bangga dengan bintang tanda jasa yang terselip di dadanya. Walau matanya nampak selalu tertutup, bicolor persia itu cukup cerewet, setelah keluar dari ruang kelas, dia mengakui kalau tadi dia hanya membual, dia tidak pernah menangkap seekor tikuspun, lalu dia memamerkan makanannya yang dbungkus kaleng, katanya merek premium dan benar rasanya sangat lezat. Kemudian persia itu bercerita kalau sebelumnya majikannya pun tidak pernah membelikannya saat dia masih tinggal di rumah besar yang memiliki banyak kamar sempit bersama majikannya. Namun setelah acara memakai jubah hitam di ruangan luas itu, mereka pindah rumah dan kehidupan menjadi lebih menyenangkan, lebih banyak ruang pribadi dan lebih banyak mainan.

Majikannya sudah melewati acara jubah hitam, mereka juga sudah pindah rumah, namun rumahnya kini bukannya tambah terang dan bersih malah lebih kumuh dan kotor, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang di rumah itu, namun jika Jiji menengok satu-satu kamar yang dihuni, setiap kamar terdapat dua ranjang dan anehnya rumah itu membolehkan manusia jantan dan betina di kamar yang sama. Biasanya hanya terdapat rumah jantan dan rumah betina, dan dia selalu tinggal di rumah jantan.

Rumah jiji sekarang berada paling belakang dari komplek Toho University, tidak jauh dari kebun percobaan dan kebun sewaan Jaejoong. Sehari-hari ia menemani jaejoong berkebun, mencangkul tanah, menyiangi rumput, memetik kangkung dan bayam. Sejak Jaejoong jadi petani tiada lagi kulit putih mulusnya, yang ada otot lengan serupa popeye menyembul dikulitnya yang penuh hiasan bunga, dan jaejoong selalu menggaruk bunga di kulitnya yang setiap malam dia olesi dengan salep 88


	3. Chapter 3

**Pembaca budiman, karena tadi saya update di kantor dan tidak saya edit, maka saya repost chapter ini agar lebih mudah dipahami, perlu pembaca ketahui fanfic ini adalah Yunjae fanfic. Di chapter ini akan diceritakan masa lalu mereka**. Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah mahasiswa di Toho university, namun Jaejoong sudah lebih duluan lulus dari pada Yunho. Yunho masih berjuang untuk lulus skripsi sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berjuang mencari kerja namun sementara berkebun untuk menyambung hidup.

**Chapter 3 IMIGRAN GELAP**

Jaejoong mencangkul dalam-dalam tanah, lebih dalam dari biasanya, tadi malam dia bermimpi meninggalkankan kemiskinannya, jadi kaya mendadak. Apakah Jaejoong sedang menggali harta karun sekarang? Tidak dia sedang mencangkul umbi singkong, tanah yang disewanya itu sangat gembur, umbinya sangat besar jadi dia menggali lebih dalam. Peluh membasahi kulitnya yang belang-belang, namun ia mencangkul dengan semangat, apalagi nampak dari kejauhan pujaan hatinya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan mendekatinya, jiji dan kekasihnya adalah sumber kebahagiaan terbesar untuk Jaejoong, apalagi jika tahun ini tambatan jiwanya itu bisa lulus kuliah...

**Flashback**

Enam tahun yang lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho mendaftar di Jurusan Agroteknologi Toho University, karena mereka berdua dari keluarga miskin, itu adalah jurusan termurah yang **spp**nya bisa mereka bayar, karena mereka bukan murid yang jenius. Mereka tidak lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Bahkan dulu Yunho pernah tinggal kelas di STM (sekolah teknik menengah juruan pertanian juga) sedangkan Jaejoong hanya sekolah di SMA terbuka, sambil jualan rokok di kantin sekolah, agar bisa naik kelas dia selalu berlutut menjelang pembagian rapot dan membawa aneka sayur mayur ke rumah Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang janda dan sering membeli rokok yang sudah dihisap Jaejoong, lebih manis dan enak, kata beliau dulu saat menghisap puntung bekas Jaejoong.

Menginjak masa kuliah mereka berdua sepakat belajar bersama, lalu meningkat menyewa kamar kos bersama, meskipun kamar kos hanya menyediakan satu ranjang. Mereka tidak punya cukup dana untuk menyewa satu kamar sendiri-sendiri, di tahun pertama mereka menghuni asrama mahasiswa bersubsidi yang disediakan kampus, namun mereka diusir karena Jaejoong beternak jangkrik di kamar. Suara jangkrik yang terus berbunyi kriiik, kriiik...kriiik...sepanjang malam membuat bising kata penghuni asrama yang lain.

Mereka mencoba mengajukan beasiswa, beasiswa bantuan mahasiswa miskin tentunya, tak mungkin mereka berani mendaftar beasiswa prestasi. Kepala Desa tempat Jaejoong berasal tak bersedia memberikan surat keterangan miskin, karena Jaejoong tidak punya kartu keluarga, keluarga angkatnya di tanah impiannya yang baru terlalu miskin untuk mengurus surat adopsi ke ke pengadilan. Sedangkan Yunho sudah bersumpah tak akan kembali ke Gwangju bertemu keluarganya. Ayahnya masuk penjara karena membunuh sinder kebun tempat ayahnya bekerja, maka seumur hiduplah hukumannya, dan ibunya yang cantik jelita diperistri Mandor kebun, atasan sinder kebun, hanya seminggu setelah ayahnya ditahan. Atas jasa mandor kebunlah dia bisa menebus semua tunggakan sppnya dan akhirnya diluluskan.

Jaejoong adalah pemuda yang mudah bergaul, dia akan bertanya pada dosen atau senior dan teman-temannya yang dia anggap lebih pintar, dia akan terus bertanya sampai dia tahu maksudnya, begitu pula jika praktek, jika praktek kelompok dia tak ragu maju ke depan untuk demonstrasi, dia bertanya dengan detil dan berulang-ulang, "berapa ukurannya? apakah yang saya kerjakan sudah benar? tolong periksa hasil pekerjaan saya. Kadang orang yang ditanya sampai sebal, anak ini begitu ceriwis, semua hal di tanyakan seperti balita baru belajar bicara. Jaejoong terbiasa begitu, apalagi saat dia baru menginjak kaki di Korea Selatan, dia seperti telah sampai di surga, dia terbiasa baris-berbaris, kerja bakti, menyanyikan lagu untuk Ketua Kim Jong Il, melihat dengan takjub sang Ketua berpidato, berlari ke kantor desa untuk menyampaikan telegram saat salah satu keluarganya meninggal. Jalan yang dilaluinya sungguh berat. Dia harus mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, menerobos hutan belantara, menyeberangi sungai berjeram untuk sampai ke perbatasan China, dia tak mungkin menembus kokohnya barikade patroli tentara di perbatasan Korsel dan Korut. Ada salah satu tetangganya mencoba menyeberang langsung ke Korsel, bukan hanya dirinya yang ditembak mati namun seluruh keluarganya. Dari China, Jaejoong menyusuri Rusia, lalu ke selat Bering,

Menumpang kapal nelayan dia sampai di Hokaido, selama lebih dari setahun berada di negeri sakura. Jaejoong yang saat itu baru berumur 15 tahun, bekerja sebagai kuli panggul ikan di pelabuhan. Betapa terharunya Jaejoong mengetahui budaya modern, pakaian mereka modelnya beraneka macam dan berwarna cerah, rumahnya hangat, air panaspun tersedia setiap saat langsung keluar dari kran, tidak perlu merebus dulu. Di warung semua barang mempunyai cap atau gambar orang yang cantik dan ganteng. Papan reklame bisa berkerlap-kerlip, semua mobil terlihat mengkilat dan bundar dan mereka tidak harus berlari ke bale desa untuk mengirim pesan, cukup mencari nama di sebuah layar seukuran tanggan, lalu tulis pesan atau berbicara seperti di telepon kabel.

Pada suatu hari, Jaejoong telah percaya diri dengan kemampuan bahasa Jepang, lalu dia ikut majikannya naik mobil bak ke kota Sapporo untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di pasar. Matanya mendadak silau, kota penuh dengan gedung pencakar langit, jalan satu arah yang melingkar-lingkar, dan papan reklame penuh dengan manusia-manusia bertubuh indah, dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta dalam kelompok sambil menari, pakaian mereka terlalu mencolok. Tak ada harmonisasi dan pembagian suara dalam lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, seperti harmonisasi di paduan suara yang dia ikuti setiap apel pagi di pabrik tempatnya dulu bekerja.

Jaejoong mungkin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan layar itu, dia memandang dengan kagum gadis-gadis cantik di depannya, namun anehnya gadis-gadis itu juga sepertinya memelototinya, bahkan memintanya foto bersama. Saat dia berfoto dengan salah satu gadis berpaikaian gotik lolita, terdengar lagu syahdu dari layar besar itu, kali ini berbeda seperti paduan suara, ada harmonisasi, merdu sekali, Jaejoong mendongak terpaku menatap layar, lima orang pemuda, mereka nampak terlalu manis dan putih, terutama pemuda yang di tengah. "Hero, Tohosinki...!" mendadak seseorang berteriak ke arahnya, dan serombongan orang bergerak ke arahnya, tak lama kemudian mereka mengerubunginya, Jaejoong bingung, dengan gadis-gadis cantik menyerbunya, dia jongkok di bawah, namun gadis-gadis itu berusaha menarik-narik bajunya memintanya berdiri,

"Hero...hero..." seru gadis-gadis itu. Dia pun berteriak minta tolong, "Tolong...tolong!" teriakannya akhirnya terdengar polisi, setelah diselamatkan petugas membawanya ke kantor polisi dan mereka menanyakan identitasnya. Terbongkarlah kalau ternyata dia imigran gelap, lalu polisi mendeportasinya ke Korea selatan. Negeri impiannya.

**Flash back end**

"**Boo, lihat apa yang aku bawa, kamu lapar kan?" Yunho menyerahkan bungkusan nasi dan ayam goreng ke Jaejoong, lalu menyeka peluh di wajah tampan kekasihnya. **

**Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia di bukanya bungkusan kertas minyak itu"Ayam goreng?"**

"**Ya, aku beli dua"**

**Keketika Jaejoong menghentikan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu untukmu dan jiji saja, aku sudah kenyang, Tuan Oh memberiku sup kimchi"Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perutnya, seolah-olah sudah penuh.**

"**Kamu jadi buruh cangkul Tuan Oh lagi? Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, kekasihnya itu sudah berangkat ke kebun sebelum subuh, dan sekarang matahari sudah bersemu merah lagi, jam kerja yang sangat panjang.**

"**Kamu bilang butuh uang menyewa alat laboratorium lagi, makanya aku terima pekerjaan dari tuan Oh"**

**Yunho mendesah, lagi-lagi demi kebutuhannya, kapan Jaejoong memikirkan kebutuhannya sendiri? "Jaejoong ah, makanlah, aku akan beli ikan untuk jiji, jiji tidak menyukai ayam goreng"**

"**Itu karena kamu memanjakannya" Jaejoong membuka bungkusan itu lalu memberikan sepotong ayam ke Jiji yang dari tadi bergelayut manja di kakinya. Jiji melahap dengan cepat ayam yang diberikan.**

**Yunho mengambil bungkusan lain, lalu membukanya, dan disuapkannya ke mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya, tanpa cuci tangan terlebih dulu"Makanlah, hari ini ada seminar, aku sudah makan snack"**

"**Ayam ini enak sekali, kamu beli dimana?" Yunho memutar bola matanya, mencari ide. "Aku beli di pertigaan, terasa enak karena kamu lapar"**

**Jaejoong heran,"Aku pernah beli di sana, jiji hanya mengendus saja, dia tidak mau, akhirnya aku yang makan, ini beda"ujarnya penuh selidik.**

"**Mungkin resep baru" Yunho berusaha kalem.**

"**Yunho mana sausnya"Jaejoong protes, ia biasa makan makanan pedas.**

**Yunho menggeleng, dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan sausnya, KFC barang mewah bagi Jaejoong**

"**ini saus KFC" Jaejoong merogbungkus plastik, terkejut melihat yang ia dapati.**

"**Yunho, ini ayam KFC kan?" Tanyanya penasaran, ia mengguncang –guncang bahu Yunho yang sedang mematung. Yunho menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, dan tersenyum canggung, kebohongannya tersingkap.**

**Jaejoong berkata lembut "Terima kasih, jangan merasa bersalah, ini hanya KFC, suatu hari kita bisa membelinya tiap hari, kalau kita sudah bekerja di perusahaan bonafid, multinasional"**

**Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, cukup lama, " Baby, aku sudah bayar sewa labnya, penelitianku round ke 7 akan dimulai, aku berjanji lebih hati-hati mengembang biakkan patogen, ini pasti yang terakhir, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menyusulmu di wisuda, aku tidak tega kamu menungguku seperti ini "**

"**Yunni, kamu pede amat sih, kita kan sama-sama miskin, juga sama-sama gak pinter, kamu ga jodoh sama dosen pembimbingmu, aku belum jodoh sama pewawancara, aku tadi sempat ke kota interview dan gagal lagi, kita jodoh banget ya?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spesial kolom**

For Your information

**Jung Yunho Sang Pahlawan Super**

Jung Yunho (24 th) mahasiswa semester sebelas ini sangat baik hati, kepada siapa saja, anda ingin makan pitza, Jung Yunho adalah deliver boy sukarela, kadang jika ia ingat Jaejoong ia akan meminta upah sepotong pitza, untuk boojaenya itu. Mempersiapkan seminar hasil, Yunho dengan suka rela membantu memfotokopi makalah, mengantar undangan dan mempersiapkan slide persentasi, tentu saja setelah seminar selesei di pemakalah diharapkan tak lupa menyisakan sebungkus snack. Dia tak pandang bulu jika membantu yang Kingka, queenka, nerd, korban bully, junior maupun senior semua dia bantu

Seperti ini biasanya skenario yang terjadi,

Yunho setelah selesai observasi hasil percobaanya, tahap 1 dan dia hendak melaporkan pada dosen pembimbing. Walaupun dosen itu punya hape yang bisa dihubungi namun tidaklah sopan sms atau telepon menanyakan dosen ada dimana. Asistennya pun menyatakan Si dosen Missing In Action, alias tak tahu menahu dimana pejabat super penting itu berada. Maka Yunho pun duduk-duduk menunggu Pak Dosen di depan ruangannya. Ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang menunggu, dosen ini juga merangkap sebagai ketua jurusan, ketua tim peneliti, ketua proyek pembangunan A, B, C.

Biasanya akan ada seorang junior, dengan muka cute mendekatinya, lalu bertanya padanya segala sesuatu yang ia ketahui tentang Prof. X yang juga dosen pembimbingnya. Lalu si Cute ini bertanya ini, itu dimana membeli zat pengatur tumbuh, feromon, parasit biakan murni, dan akhirnya memintanya membelikan.

Kemudian akan ada mahasiswa yang hendak seminar hasil, menyeretnya ke ruang seminar karena seminarnya kekurangan audiens. Di ruang sidang kemudian ada junior lain, sebut Junior nomor 2 memelas padanya, meminta di pinjami silabus dari satu dosen yang akan jadi dosen pengujinya, namun si junior 2 tersebut belum pernah dia ajar oleh dosen penguji.

Junior 2 memaksa Yunho, kembali kos dan membongkar tumpukan materi kuliah yang telah tersimpan rapi di kardus. Saat menuju kos, di tengah jalan handphone Yunho berdering, teman satu kosnya memintanya mengambilkan baju dari tempat laudri, dan harus segera, karena sehabis mandi teman kosnya itu baru menyadari kalau dia kehabisan baju di lemari,. Setelah mengambil laudri, si Junior pertama , Cute meneleponnya dan menangis, percobaannya gagal, tanamannya mati. Tangisannya tak bisa dihentikan lewat telepon, dan Yunho akhirnya datang menemui Cute dengan bahan yang dipesan Cute ditangannya,

Sementara Junior 2 mendadak hilang dari sisinya dan dia berpesan lewat sms agar di bawakan silabus besok paginya. Dengan tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepeda Yunho pulang mengantar laundri. Teman kosnya itu bukannya berterima kasih bajunya diantarkan, malah mengomelinya terlalu lambat datang dan ia sudah kedinginan di kamar yang pemanasnya rusak. Hanya Jaejoong yang menyapanya dengan lembut dan bertanya "Sudah bertemu Prof. X?" Yunho hanya meringis dan tersipu malu lagi, dia belum ketemu karena menghabiskan waktunya untuk menolong sesama.

**Kim Jaejoong, Si Pekerja keras**

Kim Jaejoong (24), pengungsi dari Korea utara, terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang keras, namun sangat lembut pada Yunnie.

Sudah 10 kali melamar pekerjaan, 7 kali sampai tahap wawancara, namun tidak pernah berhasil. Berikut ini kutipan wawancara yang pernah dijalaninya secara secara acak. Biasanya Jaejoong langsung keluar ruang wawancara setelah menjawab pertanyaaan pertama.

Q = "Siapa Kimjaejoong, bisa anda jelaskan?"

A= jaejoong tunjuk tangan, lalu memberi hormat secara militer "Lapor, saya bekerja di sektor 4 persil No.15, produksi kira-kira 100 kilo sayur per hari cadangan nasional diperkirakan aman dalam jangka waktu 90 hari

Q= "Kekuatan anda?"

A="Saya pernah bertahan hidup di Pegunungan Rusia selama 130 hari tanpa makan, memanggul blue fine tuna 400 kilogram di pelabuhan Hokaido"

Q= "Apa yang jadi hambatan atau lemahan Anda?"

A="Penelitian Yunnie gagal lagi dan Yunnie bersedih"

Q="Apa hobbi anda?"

A="Sama dengan hobby Yunnie...hi..hi" Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu"

Q="Menurut anda, berapa gaji yang patut kami berikan kepada anda?"

A="mohon berikan jumlah yang sama dengan pekerja yang lain"

Q="Meskipun anda bisa memanggul 400 kg tuna dan teman anda hanya mampu mengangkat 100 kg saja"

A="Siap "

Q="Anda melamar di bagian Quality Control, namun saya akan menempatkan anda di dapur masak apakah anda bersedia?"

A="Bersedia"

Q="Mengapa bersedia?"

A="itu perintah Yang Mulia Ketua Pimpinan"

Si pewawancara mengerutkan kening menggeleng-geleng pola pikir Jaejoong sangat komunal, di tengah-tengah negara seliberal Korea Selatan

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pembaca budiman, terima kasih telah memberikan reviewnya, mungkin dalam episode ini anda bisa mengetahui hubungan Prof. Sooman dan pasangan Yunjae kita tercinta.

Kenapa Jaejoong begitu menderita disini jawabnya karena dia adalah

warga negara Korea Utara, semua orang di korea Utara menderita, mereka harus mandiri karena embargo ekonomi dan pikirannya selalu dijejali oleh doktrin dari pemimpinnya

untuk mendramatisir motif Jaejoong mau menjadi simpanan palsu

Malam telah larut, terdengar suara sendawa dari kerongkongan Prof. Sooman, mukanya merah dan ekspresinya ceria bukan main sehabis menenggak 10 botol soju. Ini adalah hari ketiga dia masuk kantor, akhirnya dia bisa mengusir asisten Choi yang selalu menguntitnya, ia tahu Siwon selalu cemburu melihat kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya, tatapan Siwon selalu terlihat ingin menyingkirkan pemuda lugu itu dari pelukannya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan kaki mengangkang karena luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering, Sooman jalan pelan-pelan di ruang tamu yang sudah gelap, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 am, sudah lewat dari jam malam yang ditetapkan istrinya yaitu pukul 08.00 pm. 'Aku seorang pria, aku perkasa, aku bahkan baru saja mencumbu seorang pemuda yang gagah dan menindihnya, ha..ha..ha..'begitu pikir Sooman

Tawa Somaan seketika padam, ketika seekor kucing bergelayut di kakinya, ndusel, tidak mau pergi, menghalangi langkah Sooman. Soman terus melangkah, namun Heebum tak jera menghalangi langkah Sooman bahkan ketika dia sudah ditendang, heebum tetap mendahului langkah Sooman, sampai akhirnya, Profesor itu benar-benar terjatuh karena menyandung badan gembul Heebum, ekor Heebum terinjak dan ngamuklah dia, dengan cakar yang sepertinya sudah diasah dia cabik-cabik muka suami majikannya. "Grrrrr, gggg. Ngeeoong" Heebum menggeram marah.

"Ya! Kucing sialan, mukaku, hhhh" Sooman meringis kesakitan. Seketika ruangan itu menyala terang, dan terlihatlah tubuh seksi istrinya yang mengenakan lingerie dari satin.

"Itu pelajaran dari heebum karena melanggar batas jam malam, aku sudah berdandan seksi begini, menantimu semalaman, tapi kau pergi menemuinya lagi"

"Aku pergi ke norebang bersama teman-teman, merayakan kesembuhanku, aku kan sudah memberitahumu " Sooman memberikan alasan.

Heechul membantu Sooman berdiri, hanya agar Heechul mendapatkan posisi lebih nyaman untuk menamparnya. "Kuberi tahu satu hal, kamu tidak bisa menyanyi, suaramu sumbang, tapi selalu ingin tampil, mereka pasti tak akan mengadakan acara yang membuat mereka punya masalah pendengaran"

"Aku hanya membayar, lalu masuk dan membiarkan mereka menyanyi" balas Sooman.

"Kamu pasti pergi diam-diam sebelum mereka semua selesai, iya kan?, lalu menemui pemuda itu!" Cecar Heechul, memandang lurus Sooman dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Heechul, sudah aku bilang berapa kali, aku tidak lagi menemuinya, percayalah" Soman memeluk Heechul dengan lembut mengecupnya. Tatapan Heechul melunak, dia mengangguk, sungguh kalau bukan karena malam ini dia horny dan ingin dicumbu, dia tak akan memaafkan suaminya yang melanggar jam malam.

Hari ini Jaejoong berdandan rapi menggunakan kemejanya, menyemprot cairan pelicin pakaian sebagai parfum, hari ini dia akan menjalani wawancara, dia sudah menghafal jawaban-jawaban standar yang biasanya ditanyakan dalam wawancara. Yunho masih dengan sarung dan mata ngantuknya, memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan bergelayut manja sambil mengecup lehernya. "Boojaeku sungguh tampan, aku bisa merasakan otot bisep menonjol, lengan yang besar, leher kokoh, uh..sungguh indah sekali"

"Yunni bisa saja, tapi garis mukaku terlalu halus, aku ingin pahatan wajah semacho Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Jaejoong membalikan badan menghadap ke Yunnienya, "Yunnie, Yunnie terlalu baik dengan teman-teman Yunnie, selalu menolong mereka dan mendengar keluh kesah mereka, waktu dan tenaga Yunnie...Yun'Jaejoong mendesah, pembicaraan seperti ini kadang berujung pada pertengkaran. "Mohon pikirkan kepentingan Yunnie sendiri dulu, Yunnie harus konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas akhir dulu, agar cepat lulus kuliah"

"Apakah aku terlalu membebanimmu sayang?" Yunho bertanya pelan, ia sudah tahu betapa keras Jaejoong bekerja agar mereka bisa terus makan dan bayar uang kuliahnya, namun tetap bertanya.

"Sayang, kamu sayang padaku? sekarang aku yang mau menanyakan itu padamu. Kau hanya pulang waktu makan dan menjelang tidur, jarang sekali membantuku di kebun, tapi sibuk membantu teman-temanmu dan juniormu , kau bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dosen pembimbingmu? Lalu kapan kamu akan lulus, kalau kamu tidak telaten merawat percobaanmu tidak gigih berusaha menemui pembimbingmu? Masa studi ada batasnya, jangan sampai tiba-tiba, waktu hampir habis, kamu belum menyelesaikan sekripsimu, usahamu, usaha kita, kerja keras kita akan sia-sia" jaejoong mulai menitikkan air mata, ia menyusupkan kepala ke dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho terhenyak, jadi menurut Jaejoong membantu teman-temannya adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia, menghabiskan waktu? Padahal Jaejoong sendiri yang selalu menolak jika ia hendak membantu di kebun, kau urusi percobaanmu di lab saja, belajar saja di perpus. Yunho lebih senang belajar bersama, dulu dia belajar bersama Jaejoong, namun sekarang ia harus mendekatkan diri pada junior-junior agar mereka membantunya belajar. Terus terang ia tidak mengandalkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya, biaya kuliah naik drastis sejak Jaejoong lulus dan Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia harus mencari tambahan, dan cara itulah yang paling untuk dilakukan untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Jaejoongie, maafkan aku, aku pasti telah banyak mengecewakanmu, aku sangat bodoh, aku selalu perlu teman belajar, aku perlu mereka, tapi tenang, mulai besok aku akan belajar sendiri, aku janji pasti aku bisa "

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian mengajak Yunho menautkan kelingking mereka. "Yunnie, sudah janji, akan giat belajar dan mandiri, ne? Boojae pegang kata-kata Yunnie"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wawancara kali ini bertempat di salah satu gedung di Toho Universitas. Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir, tidak banyak pelamar yang hadir, tapi wawancara setiap kandidat berjalan cukup lama, Jaejoong tahu perkebunan di Korea tidak lah banyak, oleh karena itu peserta yang lulus pasti akan di kirim ke luar negeri menjadi pemimpin proyek atau top manager di negara-negara berkembang bahkan di kepulauan pasifik. Apakah ini sudah waktunya dia berpisah dari Yunho, membiarkan dia mandiri, menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menentukan nasibnya sendiri, sementara dia bisa bekerja meraih masa depannya, menyumbang lebih banyak untuk program pemberdayaan pengungsi Korea Utara, siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu saudara-saudaranya yang dulu dia tinggalkan di Pyongyang.

"Soensengnim, Anyong bisa ikut aku sebentar aku ada tawaran menarik" Ucap seorang pria berpakaian rapi, hemnya di masukkan ke celana, rambutnya klimis, menyapanya, ia salah sorang pelamar atau sales produk, sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk membedakan.

"Maaf tapi saya hendak masuk untuk wawancara" tolaknya halus, ia tidak mau terkena bujuk rayu sales ini.

"Iya saya tahu,ini tawaran khusus untuk anda, saya beri kartu nama saya" dia menyerahkan secarik kartu nama, tanpa ada logo tetap enggan menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku nomor telpon anda, aku datang untuk menyelematkan anda, anda menjadi target polisi di buktinya" Siwon demikian pria yang menurut Jaejoong mirip sales door to door itu memperlihatkannya sketsa wajah yang mirip dirinya. Jaejoong membelalakkan mata tak percaya, itu gambar dirinya, ada nomer telephon yang bisa dihubungi, dan kantor polisi sebagai pusat pengaduan.

"Kalau tidak percaya, sketsa ini sudah tersebar di stasiun, distrik belanja hongdae, mall dan lain-lain"

Jaejoong tak mengerti dia, yang seluruh waktu dihabiskan di kebun bisa tersangkut dengan suatu kriminal, dengan bergetar ketakutan dia berkata"Tapi saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, saya bukan pelaku kejahatan, percayalah tuan"

"Saya percaya, Anda tidak perlu lapor jika mau bekerjasama dengan kami, kami yang akan membereskan masalahnya, kami tidak akan mengambil keuntungan materi dari anda, malah akan memberikan kompensasi"

"Kompensasi, ganti rugi?"

Siwon mengangguk

Petugas dari ruang wawancara memanggil namanya"Apakah harus sekarang, saya harus wawancara"

"Silahkan masuk dulu, saya akan menunggu telephon dari anda" Siwon tersenyum senang, targetnya berhasil ia temukan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ini lanjutan dari chapter kemaren, cerita sudah hampir klimaks

Pewawancara begitu terkejut melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang seperti baru keluar dari manhwa, apakah dia salah tempat kasting, flower boy seperti dia harusnya audisi di entertaiment agensi bukan di perkebunan daerah tropis, aduh bagaimana nanti kalau kulitnya terbakar? Seorang pewawancara yang paling senior merasa ragu hendak memulai wawancara, bagaimana kalu dia takut ulat, cacing dan hama kebun lainnya?

Seketika prasangka itu sirna saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba sudah tak tahan lagi dengan jamur di punggungnya, dia menggaruk bahunya, dan tiba-tiba melepas sepatunya, sepatu Yunho yang dipinjamnya, kemudian memperlihatkan kutu air di kakinya.

"Jaejoong-si apakah anda bersedia ditempatkan dimana saja bila berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Saya tidak bersedia, saya hanya mau ditempatkan sesuai dengan keahlian saya" jawab Jaejoong mantap, selama ini dia selalu gagal menjalani wawancara setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jawaban ya atau saya bersedia.

Pewanwancara mengerutkan kening, alangkah tidak nyambungnya si flowerboy ini dalam menjawabpertanyaan. "Maksud kami apakah Anda bersedia di kirim ke perkebunan di luar Korea?"

Pertanyaan ini tidak ada dalam daftar latihan wawancara Yunjae couple, Jaejoong menaikkan alis, bagaimana cara menjawab tanpa bilang "ya" atau "bersedia", sepertinya memang tidak akan mungkin terus berada di Korea kan? Apalagi dia jadi buronan, seseorang menginginkannya, bagaimana kalau orang itu mengancam Yunnie juga, karena Yunnielah orang terdekatnya. Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, "Saya akan bekerja keras dimanapun saya ditempatkan."

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju stasiun, dilihatnya sekeliling, tembok-tembok dan tiang listrik benarkah ada poster sketsanya sebagai buronan? Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan? Apakah sayurannya beracun? kenapa korbannya tidak ada dalam acara berita di TV?

Jaejoong terus mencari, sampai akhirnya menemukan sketsanya wajah yang mirip dirinya menempel di tiang listrik, dia hendak mencopot sketsa itu namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang. "Ya! Bahaya! Nanti kalau kesetrum bagaimana?" Bentak pria salesman yang tadi menemuinya.

"Ternyata kamu menguntitku! Kalau begitu apa artinya kamu memintaku menelepnmu tadi? Jangan-jangan kamu mau mngikutiku sampai rumah?" jaejoong yang terkejut juga menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku tak akan mengikutimu sampai rumah, namun karena masalahnya ternyata mendesak sekali kami memerlukan Anda sekarang, ikutlah denganku nanti akan kujelaskan " Siwon membuka pintu mobil sport yang tiba-tiba ada begitu saja disampingnya, dengan gentle dia membukakan pintu untuk namja cantik ini.

Jaejoong enggan masuk, bagaimanapun orang ini tidak jelas asal, dia yakin dia tidak melakukan apapun yang melanggar hukum, mungkin menyerahkan diri pada polisi lebih aman daripada berhubungan dengan orang yang mungkin saja adalah mafia.

"Ayo masuk, aku bukan preman, salesmaan atau mafia! "

"Bagaimana jika kamu menculikku?"

"Kamu bukan orang kaya"

"Tapi Yunnie sangat hot, kamu pasti ingin merebutnya dariku?"

"Aku tak suka wanita seksi" Siwon mendorong Jejoong masuk mobil, lalu membanting pintunya untuk menutupnya.

"Buka pintunya! Buka! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, Yunnie menungguku di rumah, Jiji belum makan!" Jaejoong berteriak keras, antara panik dan marah dia mengguncang-guncang Siwon yang kini berada di belakang kemudi.

"Ya! Bahaya, jangan menggangguku menyetir, lebih baik kau baca ini saja! Lalu tandatangani!" Siwon mengambil proposal dari dashboard dan memberikannya ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera dalam proposal itu.

"jadi intinya, cukup sedikit berakting, setelah itu terima bayarannya" Ucap Siwon santai, sambil mengarahkan mobilnya ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan intim" ucap Jaejoong dengan malas.

"Maksudmu sex? Kau hanya jadi stuntman atau pemeran pengganti, hanya cukup pemanasan saja" Siwon memarkirkan mobil di depan sebuh mall.

"Aku tidak mau, maksudku aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain, lihatlah aku , aku begitu tampan, gagah dan mempesona, bagaimana jika bosmu terlanjur jatuh cinta padaku? Dan meminta lebih"

"Ha..ha..ha, cinta mereka, Tuan Lee dan kekasihnya begitu agung, indah, murni dan tulus, kau tidak akan mungkin akan memutus ikatan hati mereka yang kokoh, sebaiknya kamu bertemu Tuan Lee dulu, kita buat kesepakatan"

Lee Sooman, Siwon dan Jaejoong berkemumpul dalam satu meja, mereka ada di sebuah restoran cepat saji, ayam KFC yang kemaren diangap Jaejoong cukup mewah, Jaejoong berlinang air mata karena terharu, akhirnya dia makan di KFC menikmati hidangan sepuasnya dan gratis.

TBC karena di telpon boss, nasib karyawan T_T


End file.
